


Distance

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Homesickness, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Atsumu is at college two hours away from his home. Things are hard, even worse when you consider the fact he's farther away from Sakusa, his long term boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 27
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> You could consider this a prequel to the Day 3 Twitter Thread if you came from there: https://twitter.com/origamigf/status/1361584233572048896
> 
> If you're finding this on the ao3 site from scrolling around, then you can consider that thread the sequel to this fic ^-^ so check it out! If you don't want to copy and paste the link, my twitter is @origamigf and you can find my SakuAtsu Fluff Week collection of my submissions (since I'm doing a mix of fic threads and actual posted fics on here) as apart of the bottom of my pinned after you click on it!

College was not fucking around every two seconds, drinking beers constantly, and going out to the weekly party like he expected it to be. It wasn’t hazing and it wasn’t throwing up on every end of the block. Frankly, it was nothing like the stereotypes he had been raised to believe were true. Instead, it was rather normal in a weird way, but somehow, that made him only feel even more lonely. 

Every week, he gave it his all to stay on track despite his crazy and hectic schedule. At the beginning of every week, he pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down what ended to get done by Friday evening. He spent countless hours reading things he could care for with hard to pronounce words which were the death of him. He did his work and he did it good. You can’t just be an athlete, you gotta keep your grades up as well, y’know. 

He did all in the comfortable space of his room. His room that he managed to personalize a little. He had little toys and gifts from Osamu that sat at the top right edge of his desk with a jar of pencils sat in front of his white-board calendar that sat against the wall rather than being hung up. He did not want to risk having to pay for some kind of dumb fine by hanging it up, whether with nails and screws or plain sticky squares that came with it. 

He studied, he finished his assignments on time, and worked at his desk, typing away for each paper, clicking for each virtual lab he had, and checking off each thing he had finished before his own personal deadline, then he could spend weekends how he liked. Staying up a little later than usual, sleeping in as he pleased, and messing around how he liked to. 

It didn’t feel the same. 

His heat was the way up and there was an ice storm raging outside, he wondered if that’s why his hands had grown cold. Or was it the utter loneliness he was experiencing right now? Was it due to his inability to make friends in a whole new town, two hours away from home, from everyone? Sure, he would call up Osamu to come take him back home for the weekend to see everyone, but that was every few weeks. He didn’t know anyone at his university, he was practically a loner in that regard. 

Somehow, he was being a good student despite all these worries weighing on his mind.

He felt so alone, so isolated from the familiarity he liked to throw himself into. The smell of Osamu’s cooking, Kita’s scolding, and Aran’s mental breakdowns were all things he yearned for now. He wanted to be Osamu’s test subjects, tasting all the nasty creations alongside all the warm, delicious ones he had to offer through experimentation. He wanted to mess up and do something reckless, just so Kita could scold him and remind him of how things should be done properly. He wanted to mess around with Osamu, wear dumb shirts, and make silly, nonsensical jokes that drew Aran insane. He yearned for high school back, he never knew how much he craved it and how much it had helped him through everything. 

He wanted that familiarity back, just one last time. He wanted to feel at home. He wanted to feel welcome. 

His course load is a bit heavy and he actually matured a little and trusted in Kita by doing everything properly. By getting up at nine, mapping out his plans for the wee, going through with classes everyday even when he wanted to opt out, and going to bed at a semi-decent hour (Kita would disagree heavily but shh). Yeah, it was nice, but it wasn’t as comfortable. 

He was an adult now, his own person. He didn’t rely on parents for help getting anywhere anymore and he attended a different school than his brother who’s attending school in their hometown. 

In a new city by himself, he wasn’t scared per say. It’s not like his life was the hardest, but it didn’t change the fact that this all felt so foregin to him. He could get rather homesick at times. 

He missed walking to the store, seeing the familiar uneven cracks and shifts of the sidewalk. He misses glancing over at his neighbor and saying hi before jutting the front door open with a little help from his foot when carrying grocery bags inside, screaming, “I’m home!” He misses arguing with Osamu but sitting down later on to watch a new show one of them heard was good. He misses begging Osamu to cook one of his favorite foods for whatever excuse he managed to cook up at the time. 

He misses his family. 

He also misses Sakusa. 

But he supposes that didn’t change too much. After all, Sakusa always did live in the Tokyo area so they were always long-distance anywhere, so what difference did it make if they were a little further apart? They still video chatted like usual, had morning and evening calls as they pleased, and sent each other presents through the mail. They still arranged virtual dates with movie watching, playing silly games together, and flirting all the while. 

He wanted to see him. 

He was so so lonely. 

He was at his dream college, yes, but at what cost? He was without family, friends, and even one of the most important people: Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Spelling that out makes him sound like a lovestruck maiden, he supposes, but maybe he’s just gotten that whipped after dating for a year. 

He wonders what he’s doing now, if he’s missing him just as much as he misses Sakusa. 

Well, he can only hope. 

At least their next in-person date is coming up soon. He’s coming over to visit next week and Atsumu finally has a pro for being at this university. He’ll be able to show Sakusa around to his favorite spots on campuses, take him to large, polished halls of the campus, and invite him to his dorm. He’ll be able to hold him in his arms on his obxiniously high bed with a laptop sat on their laps, watching another dumb movie together. 

He can’t wait because he misses him. 

He can’t wait because he loves him and what more could he ask for than to just hold him and spend the day with him? 

  
  
  



End file.
